D23 Expo
'''D23 Expo '''es la convención Bi-anual del Fan Club Oficial de Disney, D23 Descripción Oficial Toda la magia y la emoción del pasado, presente y futuro del entretenimiento de Disney se reúne bajo un mismo techo cuando El Oficial de Disney Fan Club D23: D23 Expo. Descripción Desde 2009, la feria D23 EXPO ha celebrado toda la magia, maravilla y aventura de Disney en esta extraordinaria reunión creada especialmente para usted, nuestros fans más apasionados y leales. D23 Expo presenta tres días completos de experiencias "dentro de la magia" que no encontrarás en ningún otro lugar, incluidas las exclusivas películas de los estudios Walt Disney, deslumbrantes apariciones de celebridades, presentaciones inolvidables realizadas por luminarias de Disney, Lo que viene de Disney Parks and Resorts y Walt Disney Imagineering, la ceremonia de Disney Legends, y la exposición Treasures of the Walt Disney Archives, que destaca las joyas de la corona del legado intemporal de Disney. La expo es bienal y ofrece: * Ceremonia de Disney Legends * Mousequerade, fan concurso de disfraces * Emporium, fan trading de recuerdos * Archivos de Walt Disney y exposición de material exclusivo de futuros proyectos de Disney * Fan art contest (2013-present) 2009: The Ultimate Disney Fan Experience La primera Exposición D23 se celebró en el Anaheim Convention Center en Anaheim, California, del 10 al 13 de septiembre de 2009. Presentó los pabellones de Walt Disney Imagineering, mostrando modelos y pruebas para futuras atracciones, Responsabilidad Corporativa, que ofrecen una foto op, así como proyectos para tropas de ultramar y refugios para personas sin hogar, Disney Consumer Products, mostrando los muchos productos vendidos por Disney dentro de la Los próximos años, una Disney Dream Store, trajes y accesorios de los Archivos de Walt Disney, un Foro de Coleccionistas, donde la gente de todo el país mostró y vendió recuerdos. Los eventos se llevaron a cabo en el D23 Arena, Stage 23, Storytellers Theater y Walt Disney Studios Theatre. Muchos proyectos futuros fueron anunciados, incluyendo una expansión de Fantasyland en el Reino Mágico, un re-acarreo extenso de Star Tours para Disneyland y Disney's Hollywood Studios, una película basada en el Yellow Submarine de los Beatles, una cuarta película en los Piratas De la franquicia del Caribe, una nueva película de Muppet , así como clips y vistas previas que promueven proyectos como Prep & Landing, Tangled, Belleza y la Bestia en 3-D, un conjunto de videos Muppet virales y una serie de películas Con Guillermo del Toro. Celebridades que aparecieron incluyeron a John Travolta, Nicolas Cage, Patricia Heaton, Kelsey Grammer, Tim Burton, Selena Gomez, Donny Osmond, Tom Bergeron, Kym Johnson, Betty White, Robin Williams, Joseph Fiennes, a Johnny Depp (como capitán Jack Sparrow) y actuaciones en vivo de Miley Cyrus, Honor Society, y los Muppets. 2011: The Ultimate Disney Fan Event La Expo D23 volvió por segunda vez en el Anaheim Convention Center en Anaheim, California, del 19 al 21 de agosto de 2011. Muy cerca de la Inaugural D23 Expo 2009, Show Floor ha ampliado sus pabellones con Disney Channel y Radio Disney, el Foro de Coleccionistas, Walt Disney Studios, Disney Living, Disney Corporate Citizenship y Disney Interactive Media Group. Los Tesoros de los Archivos de Walt Disney se han expandido 1200 pies cuadrados (1.100 m2) desde la inauguración de la Expo D23. The Show Floor también contó con un nuevo pabellón, similar al pabellón Walt Disney Imagineering de la D23 Expo 2009, el Carrusel de Proyectos de Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, que muestra los aspectos más destacados de los proyectos en desarrollo en los parques Disney alrededor del mundo. Las oportunidades de compras incluyen el D23 Expo Dream Store volviendo de la Exposición Inaugural. Otras tiendas exclusivas de D23 Expo incluyen Mickey's de Glendale de Walt Disney Imagineering Headquarters en Glendale, California y el Archivo de Walt Disney Treasure Trove de los Archivos de Walt Disney en Burbank, California. Otras tiendas incluyen una pequeña aldea del mundo y una tienda de Disney en el pabellón viviente de Disney. Otra área popular era el foro de los colectores, donde los huéspedes podían comprar Disney Collectibles y conectar con el club de fans de Disneyana, planeta del ratón, charla de los ratones, autor escondido de Nancy Mickey del templo Rodrigue, y artista Brian Rood con su uno-de-uno-tipo The Rocketeer. D23 Expo 2013 La Expo D23 volvió por tercera vez del 9 al 11 de agosto de 2013 en el Centro de Convenciones de Anaheim. Los estudios de Walt Disney presentaron miradas exclusivas en las películas de acción en vivo, incluyendo a Mr. Banks, Maleficent, Muppets Most Wanted, Tomorrowland y Thor: The Dark World, así como producciones animadas como The Good Dinosaur, Frozen, Party Central y Obtener un caballo. Lucasfilm tuvo su primera aparición en la expo con el panel "Crash Course in the Force: Star Wars Saga 101", presentado por Pablo Hidalgo. Walt Disney Parks y Resorts mostraron pabellones relacionados con Avatar Land, las futuras atracciones de Star Wars, Marvel's Avengers Academy en Disney Magic, Disney Springs y Disneyland de Shangai. D23 Expo Japan El primer D23 en japón se celebró 12-14 de octubre de 2013 en el área de Maihama en el Tokyo Disney Resort. Esta expo celebró múltiples aniversarios, el 90 aniversario de la compañía, el 30 de Tokyo Disney Resort, el 10 de Disney Channel, el quinto de Disney Mobile, el quinto de Disney-JCB Card y el primero de Dlife. D23 Expo 2015 La cuarta Exposición D23 se llevó a cabo del 14 al 16 de agosto de 2015 en el Anaheim Convention Center en Anaheim, California. Pixar y Walt Disney Animation Studios presentaron las primeras apariciones de The Good Dinosaur, Finding Dory, Zootopia, Moana, Toy Story 4 y Coco. Marvel Studios presentó imágenes de Captain America: Guerra Civil y arte conceptual de Doctor Strange, mientras que Lucasfilm presentó una mirada a Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Walt Disney Pictures presentó a Alice a través del espejo, el libro de la selva, la belleza y la bestia, Piratas del Caribe: los hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos, el dragón de Pete, las mejores horas y la reina de Katwe. Además, los logotipos de The Incredibles 2 y Cars 3 fueron revelados. Disney Interactive realizó presentaciones sobre varios videojuegos, como Star Wars: Battlefront, Disney Infinity 3.0 y Kingdom Hearts III. Las presentaciones presentaron nuevas imágenes en el juego, trailers y revelaciones. Las presentaciones también incluyeron anuncios sorpresa e invitados especiales. Al final de la presentación de Walt Disney Studios, Bob Iger hizo un anuncio sorpresivo de que Disney estaba desarrollando una nueva tierra temática de Star Wars tanto para Disneyland como para los Estudios de Hollywood de Disney. Otras presentaciones incluyeron "Disney on Broadway: The Originals" celebrando las adaptaciones teatrales de Disney's Theatrical Productions y "FROZEN FANdemonium - A Musical Celebration!" Que celebró la música de Frozen. D23 Expo 2017 La quinta Expo D23 se llevará a cabo del 14 al 16 de julio de 2017 en el Anaheim Convention Center en Anaheim, California Enlaces externos * Página Oficial Categoría:The Walt Disney Company Categoría:D23